Chibi Destined Chronicles
by B-shiro
Summary: Pulls humorous scenes from each of the Digi Destined's childhood. [Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Tai, and Sora's story is up!]
1. Very

Babyshiro: ^_^ I'm typing my first Digimon Fic after months of DBZ fic writing…amazing!  
  
It's also the first in my Chibi Chronicles Series! Enjoy!  
  
Izzy: …  
  
Babyshiro: what?  
  
Izzy: nothing  
  
Babyshiro: um ok! Anyways I'm posting this fic because Squirtel the Squirtle and her hubby Tentomon the Tentomon ^^ asked me to *shrugs* so I guess while I'm at it! I'll dedicate it to um to!! ^___^ Hope they enjoy!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon…for shame!  
  
~__________________________________~__________________________________~  
  
'Very'  
  
Dear Mommy  
  
You are the bestest mommy in the world! You will always be the bestest no matta what. I hope you like the flowers and chocolate bananas I got you! Sorry that I ate some, but I was hungery and they where there…so I ate them! I saved you two…I think I did at least. Oh yeah! I love you very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much!  
  
Love Koushirou Izumi  
  
PS. I would write some more verys but my hand got tired so I stopped.  
  
The little five-year-old Koushirou got up from his position on the floor and folded the letter he had wrote for his mother and carefully placed it into an envelope. He cleaned up the mess around him as he gathered his things together and headed off toward the living room where his mother was.  
  
"MOMMY!" Koushirou called running up to her as fast as he could in his pooh bear pajamas.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Izumi asked lifting her son into her lap.  
  
"I made you something!" Koushirou said handing her the envelope, the flowers with dirt still attached to them, and the chocolate covered bananas. One was half eaten by some unknown being with spiky red hair.  
  
Mrs. Izumi opened the envelope and read what was inside as a smile crossed her face and her eyes watered up. Sure there were some mess up in the writing but that was normal for a five year old, and to Mrs. Izumi it was the most precious thing ever…next to her wedding ring of course.  
  
She then looked over at the gifts she had been given. She couldn't help but chuckle at the flowers and the chocolate covered bananas where priceless. She turned to face her son who was anxiously awaiting her reaction.  
  
"I love it Koushirou!" Mrs. Izumi said hugging her little boy happily, much to his delight.  
  
"I love you mommy," Koushirou said hugging her back.  
  
"I love you two Koushiro," Mrs. Izumi said smiling.  
  
9 years later  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately. You know fighting evil Digimon bent on world domination and what not. And yes mother I'm no longer your little boy in the poo bear pajamas. I'm now your teenager in a high school uniform, who's leading a protest against the color and style of the school uniforms. Though no matter how well we may get along with each other at times, were still going to have arguments over what may at the time seem meaningless, or so this Parent-to-Child book says anyways. Though no matter what happens I will always be around when it really counts. I love you very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very divided by two times three to the square rote of four, infinity much. In general I love you very much.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Son (and hopefully your always going to be only son)  
  
Koushirou Izumi aka Izzy  
  
  
  
Izzy smiled as he got up and placed the letter into the light blue envelope and walked into the living room where sat his mother reading a book.  
  
"Mother?" Izzy called walking over to her.  
  
"Yes Izzy?" Mrs. Izumi asked, putting the book down to focus only on him. Izzy didn't say anything he just handed her the letter as she opened it and read what was inside. She looked at Izzy eyes watering up; she grabbed Izzy into the most loving hug ever.  
  
"Oh Izzy!" Mrs. Izumi said, "I love it so much!" Izzy blushed slightly but hugged back needless to say.  
  
"Mother?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes?" Mrs. Izumi said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to Koushirou."  
  
~___________________________________~_________________________________~  
  
Babyshiro: ^_^ I'm rather proud of this fic considering I wrote it in one night and posted it the next.  
  
Izzy: -_- that was embarrassing  
  
Babyshiro: I know! *evil laughter*  
  
Izzy: *sigh*  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ Anyways R$R see it's a cash sign so you must!!!  
  
Izzy: she's obsessed with money these days…  
  
Babyshiro: R$R R$R R$R R$R R$R!! R$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$R!! Please?  
  
[pic] 


	2. Cookie King

Babyshiro: This is my second Chibi Digi Destined fic...hmmm maybe I'll make a chronicle of this or something...^^  
  
Izzy: O.O like guys want you writing stories about their Chibi lives! That's just embarrassing!  
  
Babyshiro: ^_~ that's the point Koushie-kun!  
  
Izzy: *sigh* who is it this time and why?  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ Well this one is going to be a chibi Daisuke fic, for my friend Nyroki-oki! Roki for short!  
  
Izzy: Isn't she your Davis obsessed friend?  
  
Babyshiro: *nods* ^__^ This is ficcy is for her! Hope Roki and the other good reviewers enjoy!  
  
Izzy: Have you noticed that both your chibi stories have been dedicated to someone?  
  
Babyshiro: Yep! Maybe the rest will be too...^-~ oh the possibilities!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon... yet that is... *evil laughter is heard*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~^  
  
Cookie King  
  
Cinnamon colored eyes scanned the terrain, waiting ever so patiently for any sign of movement. His eyes seem to dart back and forth to any noise heard throughout the house or battlefield as he put it.  
  
The little boy no older than 6 waited, waited for the beast, the monster, the queen of boy idolizing and girl chatter to leave her dark forbidden lair. The beast that had been with him since he was old enough to talk and even before that, the monster who had taunted him and mocked him for his age and lack-of-better-hair-style as she put it, the beast that was his older sister Jun.  
  
He shuddered at the thought. How could he, the cutest thing to ever grace the planet, be related to her? It just didn't work out in his little mind. His chain of thoughts was broken as the door to his sister's room opened. AHA! This was his chance! He could feel it. He got down into a barely noticeable position, and then as the girl exited the room he attacked.  
  
Little Daisuke placed one of his chocolate chip cookies into the sling shot and fired it at Jun, he continued doing this giving little warrior yells every three seconds just for the fun of it till Jun came up on him when his guard was down and lifted him up.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Daisuke yelled kicking and screaming and Jun carried him into his bedroom, "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE COOKIE KING!"  
  
"Cookie King?" Jun questioned, "Is that why you attacked me with moms fresh baked cookies?"  
  
"The Cookie King does not answer to make-up wearing monsters!" Daisuke said giving her this `I'm-so-much-better-than-you' look as he folded his arms under her grip.  
  
"I swear," Jun muttered rolling her eyes, "Why'd I have to get stuck with the idiot kid brother?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" Daisuke countered offensively, "I'm the Cookie King!"  
  
Jun stared at him for a minute. "Your right," she said as Daisuke grinned, "You're not an idiot...you're a midget 6 year old with bed time probs." Daisuke jaw dropped as Jun tossed him onto his bed before exiting.  
  
"Yeah! Well," Daisuke said trying to come up with a decent come back, "At least I don't snore at night! Unlike some people!" Jun turned around grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Daisuke.  
  
"I DO NOT SNORE!" she shrieked.  
  
"DO TOO!" Daisuke shouted giggles as he jumped around shouting `Jun snores!' over and over again.  
  
Jun gave Daisuke a pout face expression before exiting the room, but not before slamming the door.  
  
`One point for the Cookie King, Zero points for the Boy Idolizing Beast,' Daisuke thought grinning as his sister stomped down the hallways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: ^_^ I think that went rather well!  
  
Izzy: I think that was a bit dumb!  
  
Babyshiro: *shoves a sock in Izzy's mouth* who asked you anyway?  
  
Izzy: *glares as he removes sock*  
  
Babyshiro: Please R$R  
  
[pic] 


	3. The Boy on Channel 12

Babyshiro: All right people! I'm writing the 3rd section of my Chibi Digi Chronicles!  
  
Izzy: *sarcastic* Oh joy!  
  
Babyshiro: -_- shut up for once will ya?  
  
Izzy: No  
  
Babyshiro: *sigh*  
  
Izzy: So who is it this time?  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ Well so far I've done mostly guys so I decided a girl would be a new fresh topic to write this Chibi fic on!  
  
Izzy: So who's the not so lucky girl?  
  
Babyshiro: Yolei!  
  
Izzy: poor thing…  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ This fic is for my friend Hiroko/Amery of the Gods/Meg!  
  
Izzy: That's a lot of names...  
  
Babyshiro: Not my fault I have no idea what she wants to be known as!  
  
Izzy: uh huh….  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon. Tis a far worse thing for you to say I do.  
  
A/N: Yolei is about seven in this fic. So of course he child hood crushes would be worse right? Right!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
The Boy On Channel 12  
  
Her lavender-red eyes sparkled as she watched the talk show host talk to the spiky haired boy with glasses on TV. His hair was blue and he had blue eyes to match! What girl could resist such a cute guy? Certainly not Mrs. Miyako Yolei Inoue! Boy hunter extraordinaire! Sure the kid was about four years older than her but hey she could dream right? Besides as all the others before him, she'd eventually lose interest.  
  
It happened so many times she was use to it by now. Each and every guy she liked she eventually forgot when another even cuter one came along. So like the rest before him, he was only a once in a life time phase.  
  
'So Mr. Ichijouji?' the talk show host said smiling at the child prodigy before him, 'How does it feel to be Japan's brightest star student?'  
  
'Please call my Sam,' the boy said as the talk show host grinned.  
  
'And such manners,' he said, 'my I bet your parents are sure proud of you aren't they?'  
  
'Yes they are,' Sam said giving off one of those smiles that caused girls to melt, Yolei sighed dreamily.  
  
'So,' the host began, 'what caused your sudden in burst of genius ness if you don't mind me asking?'  
  
'No no not at all,' the prodigy said reassuring him. 'Actually I first found out that I was smarter than the average child when I was in the 2nd grade.' Yolei squealed she was in the second grade!  
  
'Oh really?' the host said dazzled.  
  
'Yes,' Sam said nodding, 'At the time I was, instead of doing the normal 2nd grade math, science and such, I was doing 6th grade work. The teacher said to me 'Sam you are really something' and before I knew it I was a claimed a genius. I must say though things did happen rather fast.'  
  
'But nothing the famous Sam Ichijouji couldn't handle hmmm?' the host asked playfully smiling. Sam smiled as well causing girls again to melt, as he pushed up his glasses some.  
  
Of course a little father back from the infamous Ichijouji was another little boy. He had violet blue hair and warm, kind, gentle eyes. He was younger than Sam was but he was still just as cute.  
  
'Who might this be?' the lady across from the host and Sam both asked smiling warmly at the little boy who shyly waved at her.  
  
'This,' Said Sam proudly, 'Is my younger brother Ken.'  
  
"Ah!' The host said, 'another Ichijouji how marvelous! If he's anything like you Sam then he is destined for greatness. Why don't you come over here Ken?'  
  
The little boy nodded shyly as he walked over into camera view and stood next to Sam. He waved again and said hi in a small quiet voice, but something happen right then and there.  
  
Yolei's eyes lit up as the talk show host talked to both Ken and Sam. Though now her attention was off Sam and onto Ken. There was something about this boy that marked him different from others. He was special, better than the rest even. Yolei didn't know how, but he was, someway somehow. He seems so kind and caring, so warm and sweet. This boy Yolei knew she would never forget, this boy was one in a million, this kid was CUTE!  
  
She smiled and giggled; yes she had found her new crush. And this one could possibly no HE did top all the others. One last thought crossed through Yolei's mind before her sister came in and turned the TV off and caused the next Armageddon in that particular house hold, and that thought was: 'Mrs. Miyako Yolei Ichijouji wife of the famous Ken Ichijouji.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Izzy: You had to make it a Kenyako huh?  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ Yep! My first Yolei fic and my first Kenyako…well this one was sort of one-sided though…  
  
Izzy: yeah…-_-  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ Well people you know the golden rule around here REVIEW! 


	4. Little Brown Teddy Bear

Babyshiro: THE 4th in my Chibi Digi Chronicles! This is for AngelicMoonDJ! Here you go Serena! A Matt one just for you!  
  
1 Izzy: *rolls eyes*  
  
Izzy: Poor Matt…  
  
Babyshiro: *evil laughter* I KNOW!  
  
Izzy: *sigh*  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon!!  
  
***NOTE*** This is before Matt and T.K.'s parents separated!  
  
^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Brown Teddy Bear  
  
I didn't know what was so special about that little brown bear my little blonde headed brother carries around. He takes it everywhere he goes. When I say everywhere I mean *everywhere*  
  
Wherever the bear is he is. TK is. I don't mind though, whatever makes TK happy makes me happy.  
  
'MATT!' TK yelled. He ran over and tackled his older brother as the two began to wrestle playfully. Matt went easy on TK since he was younger than he was and was fragile too.  
  
'Matt guess what?' TK asked red faced from all the excitement.  
  
'What?' Matt asked smiling.  
  
'Mommy took Teddy to go get cleaned today and says it'll be a while for him to come back!' TK said sighing, 'I sure miss Teddy.'  
  
Matt smiled as he little bro trotted off to go play with some of his other toys while hid Teddy bear was gone. Of course Matt's smile faded as TK's words sunk in. Mom took Teddy to go get cleaned? That wasn't right. Matt suddenly remember something his mother had said to his father some time ago while TK and Matt were *suppose* to be asleep.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I think TK is growing to old for that old Teddy Bear of his,' Mrs. Ishida said to her husband. 'He drags that thing everywhere, it's a mess and no good now. I think we should get rid of it.'  
  
'Now Nancy,' Mr. Ishida said sighing, 'Is it to much for a little boy to have a teddy bear? He loves that thing we can't just take it from him, he'd be heartbroken.'  
  
'Well,' Mrs. Ishida said hesitantly, 'Maybe if we said it got lost or something?'  
  
'No,' Mr. Ishida said, 'He'd still be upset.'  
  
'I know but,' Mrs. Ishida started, 'the thing is no good anymore it's falling apart.'  
  
'Let him keep it Nancy,' Mr. Ishida said sighing, 'He's a little boy, just wait a bit he'll grow out of it you'll see.'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Mother didn't get rid of Teddy did she? Matt had to know, for the sake of his little bro he had to know. Matt rushed down stares and into the living room where his mother was fixing to take out the garbage. Uh oh…. There it was the little brown bear tucked away in the bag.  
  
His mother stuffed the bag into the garbage can and left. Matt took advantage of this and ran outside, pulled open the garbage can and began rummaging through it. Two old folks passing by stopped to stare.  
  
'My, people these days,' the old lady said to the other, 'going through garbage cans for food.'  
  
'Bless his heart!' the other said walking over to Matt and giving his ten dollars. She smiled and left. Matt blinked why did she give him ten bucks? Oh well some people are just nice, really nice.  
  
He finally found the bear and pulled it out. It was covered in dirt and filth, just like him. TK better be happy about this. Matt took the bear ran back in the house set the washer and put the bear in. Hopefully he did it right. Twenty minutes later he took the bear out. It smelled like flowers and looked fifty times better than Matt did. It was clean and warm. TK *had* defiantly be grateful about this.  
  
Matt walked into TK and his room where TK was playing with his fire trucks. Matt walked over and pushed the teddy bear outward toward TK who looked up smiling.  
  
'Teddy!' TK squealed happily and he took hold of it and snuggled into the soft bear, 'Thanks Matt!' TK jumped up and hugged Matt who was grinning and ruffling his kid brother's hair.  
  
'Hey Matt?' TK asked looking up at him.  
  
'Yeah squirt?' Matt answered.  
  
'You need a bath,' TK said as Matt chuckled to himself. If only TK knew, if only he knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^  
  
Babyshiro: Short and pointless just how people like um.  
  
Izzy: You mean just how you like um!  
  
Babyshiro: Whatever!  
  
Izzy: *rolls eyes* yeah  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ anyway, besides reviewing like a good reader should, I'd like for my next chibi fic to be dedicated to someone. So if the first person to review this fan fic would give me a Digi Destined they want a Chibi fic of besides the following Izzy Davis and Yolei (for I already did them) And Cody and Ken (for I already have two people to dedicate those upcoming fics to) please tell me. ^-^ K!  
  
Izzy: Like anyone's going to review anyway!  
  
Babyshiro: they might! And besides I'm offering a fic for them FOR FREE! Do you know how rare that is? For someone to do that? Hmmm?  
  
Izzy: Yeah sure whatever you say.  
  
Babyshiro: Well! Review please!!!!!!! 


	5. Oops!

Babyshiro: ^-^ This is the 5th chapter to my Chibi Digi Destined Chronicles! YAY!  
  
Izzy: …….eh….  
  
Babyshiro: Aren't you going to ask to whom I'm writing about this time?  
  
Izzy: *sigh* fine who?  
  
Babyshiro: Glad you asked! It's MIMI! It's for Celestia Maxwell! She wanted a Mimi or Joe but since there was popular review for Mimi I did her! ^-^  
  
Izzy: Poor Mimi…no wait she deserves her personal life invaded continue!  
  
Babyshiro: OK! ^-^  
  
Disclaim: I do own Digimon!  
  
A/N: I'm making Mimi know one of the Digi Destined before the Digital World…don't like the ideal, rather them not know each other, WELL TOUGH COOKIE COWS! Other than that continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Oops! Daddy's Not Going To Like This  
  
5-year-old Mimi sat in her room coloring a picture of Romeo and Juliet, the most romantic couple in the world! Of course that was only what Mimi thought. And like always she was coloring the picture with her utmost favorite color *pink*  
  
The picture was surrounded in pink. There were pink flowers pink shoes and dresses; heck even Romeo's hair was PINK! The picture was basically a pink collage. Mimi giggled; she just loved the color pink.  
  
Of course Mimi's thoughts of pink were interrupted by her mothers voice. 'MIMI!' a high-pitched voice yelled, 'your little friends here! And he's wearing the most darling outfit!'  
  
Mimi's eyes lit up. She rarely had friends over! And she barely knew anyone. She rushed downstairs to see her rather short friend Koushirou swaying back and forth in a cute manner. He had on blue jean overalls and was wearing a white shirt that read in big blue letters 'I love *my* Mommy' with a heart at the bottom. He looked up at Mimi and smiled. (A/N: This is before Izzy inherited the name Izzy…ya know he's like five! I don't think anyone gave him that name yet. And he's Mimi's little friend in this story so…if you don't like LEAVE!)  
  
'Kou!' Mimi said calling him Kou because she couldn't pronounce his real name properly. Kou remember back when they had first met… man did she mess up his name!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Mimi this is Koushirou,' Mimi's mom said smiling, 'And Koushirou this is Mimi. Now you two go play nice while the grown-ups talk ok.'  
  
'OK MOMMY!' Mimi shouted happily grabbing Koushirou's hand and dragging him over to her toys.  
  
'So Kou…. chi…. roe…." Mimi's face scrunched up as she tried to say his name.  
  
'It's Koushirou,' Koushirou corrected.  
  
'Kou…shy…. ru' Mimi said trying to get it, but failed. She had done better the first time.  
  
Koushirou sighed; the only part she had gotten right was Kou! That's it!  
  
'Why don't I just call you Kou?' Mimi asked smiling.  
  
'Kou?' Koushirou asked but nodded. It was all she could get right and it was better than nothing.  
  
'OK KOU IT IS!' She yelled gleefully as she and him both sat down to play with the toys.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kou sighed; true it was better than being called Kouroe or Kouchiru. He smiled and waved at Mimi who, like the last four billion times he had came over, drug him off to play with her toys.  
  
'Hey Kou?' Mimi asked as the two sat down and started painting with Mimi's watercolor set.  
  
'Yes?' he asked and or responded as he dipped his brush into the red and started back onto the picture.  
  
'What do you think my dad would like with pink hair?' Mimi asked mixing the colors red and white to make…ah heck you already know PINK!  
  
'Very weird,' Kou responded. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'Cuz I wanna paint his hair pink!' Mimi chirped smiling as Kou's eyes doubled over.  
  
'NANI?????' Kou said wide-eyed (A/N: Man I'm making a lot of notes for this huh? Anyway nani is Japanese for What? I think)  
  
'YEP!' Mimi said standing up. 'So are you with me?'  
  
'Well um…' Kou said unsure but he nodded, 'Ok!'  
  
'YAY!' Mimi yelled happily. She started mixing more white and red together as Kou wondered what he had just done.  
  
When she had finished, she held up the bowel of pink paint. 'Now all we have to do is paint daddy's hair!' Mimi said giggling girlishly.  
  
'Sounds easy enough!' Kou said thinking it over.  
  
They both wondered out of Mimi's room and into Mimi's father's room where he was right now sleeping. They crawled onto the bed and started pouring the paint over his head, using their hands to mix it around. Of course Mimi's dad slept like a rock and didn't notice this.  
  
When the two were done they left to go clean up they were half way down the steps and to the bathroom when… 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' a voice yelled, 'MY HAIR!!!'  
  
'Oops,' Mimi said as her mother and the Izumis' came into view and saw the not so happy father with his bright pink hair.  
  
'MIMI!!!' He shouted as Mimi and Kou tried to hide their pink smeared hands.  
  
'Yes daddy?' Mimi said trying to act innocent.  
  
'EXPLAIN MY HAIR!' he said face glowing red.  
  
'Whatever do you mean?' Mimi said nervously now.  
  
'I know it was you and Koushirou who did this,' Mimi's father started, 'because you are both dripping with pink paint, and Mimi I know about you pink fetish. So…EXPLAIN!'  
  
'Um…' Kou started but Mimi decided to finish.  
  
'Daddy I just love the color pink and I thought you would too!' Mimi whined causing herself to cry, fake tears of course, 'I just thought you'd be happy!!!'  
  
'Err,' he hated when his daughter did that, he didn't know what to do then, 'fine! But please don't do it again.' Mimi smiled and nodded.  
  
'Don't worry daddy,' Mimi stated sincerely, 'me and Kou won't paint your head pink anymore!'  
  
'Good!' he said smiling, 'now go play with your friend while daddy tries to remove the paint from his hair!'  
  
'OK DADDY!' Mimi drug Kou off again skipping this time as her father walked away.  
  
'Man,' he muttered, 'the boys at work will never let me live this down!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: So was it any good? I tried you know!  
  
Izzy: and failed!  
  
Babyshiro: Shut it!  
  
Izzy: FINE!  
  
Babyshiro: BETTER!  
  
*two argue*  
  
Review please 


	6. Just a Game of Doctor

Babyshiro: Well I have to do two fics TODAY! This one is a Joe for Butterfly who requested him!  
  
Izzy: Your actually doing a Joe fic? I'm impressed seeing as you loathe him so.  
  
Babyshiro: yeah I know… this Butterfly girl better be happy with this! It's a rare thing!  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon and or it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Just a Game of Doctor…. Right?  
  
'Come on Joe!' Jim said pulling his younger brother out of their room. 'If you want to be a doctor you have to be able to act the part!'  
  
'But Jim!' Joe whined. 'What does Butterfly have to do with being a doctor?' (A/N: ^^ heh when low on names use someone else's!)  
  
'Well….' Jim started.  
  
'Well?' Joe asked.  
  
'You see,' Jim said smiling. 'All the doctors have patients right?'  
  
'Right,' Joe said staring at Jim suspiciously, 'but what does Butterfly have to do with that?'  
  
'Let's pretend Butterfly is the patient!' Jim finally said after multiple minutes of stalling.  
  
'What?!' Joe nearly shouted wide-eyed. 'Why?!'  
  
'Because!' Jim said pouting. 'You need a patient correct?'  
  
"Right…' Joe said.  
  
'And the only thing you can operate on is our cat Butterfly right?' Jim asked again.  
  
'Um…no,' Joe said. 'There's always you!'  
  
'Err…. no…. you see,' Jim started. 'I um...can't.'  
  
'Why not?' Joe asked his older brother.  
  
'Because…I………' Jim was starting to fidget. 'I…I…I have to be the…NURSE! Yeah that's right the nurse!'  
  
'Oh!' Joe said nodding in understanding, 'I see!'  
  
Jim gave a sigh of relief. He was saved from his younger brother. No offense to Joe but when they were practicing on the neighbor's dolls…well lets just say little Suzy didn't look so well after her operation.  
  
'Will Butterfly be ok afterwards?' Joe asked.  
  
'Of course!' Jim lied.  
  
'OK!' Joe smiled happily thinking that their cat was going to be ok.  
  
Ten minutes later, half the time being spent chasing Butterfly down and getting Joe some tissue. Shies who though a kid could be so allergic?  
  
'Are you sure she'll wake up afterwards?' Joe asked Jim worried. Jim had to clonk Butterfly over the head with a plastic bat so she wouldn't move during the 'operation.'  
  
'Sure I'm sure!' Jim said leing again. He was actually unsure, I mean Butterfly's tongue was sticking out and he could have sworn there were birds flying around her head.  
  
'Ok so um do we begin?' Joe asked.  
  
'Yep!' Jim said.  
  
'Ok!' Joe chirped, 'hand me the tape!'  
  
'Got cha!' Jim says handing Joe the tape.  
  
The list went on as Joe made all these comments like 'This is looking pretty bad nurse Jim' or 'she's going into a seizer we better hurry' and 'she's drifting in and out of conciseness' Even though the cat was out cold and wasn't doing anything.  
  
Just then Mrs. Kido walks in. 'What on Earth are you two doing to Butterfly?!?!!?!?!'  
  
'Busted…' Jim said.  
  
'Butterfly!' Mrs. Kido said running over and picking her up. 'Meow for mommy?' Butterfly gives a slight meow though it sounded like 'Meeeeeeeeeeoooooooowwwwwyy'  
  
Jim and Joe tried to sneak away before their mom got to them, but their escape was short lived.  
  
'Jim Joe!' their mother called to them. 'Your both grounded!'  
  
'Awwww mom!' Joe whined.  
  
'It wasn't our faults honest!' Jim lied once more. Dang he was getting good at this leing bit.  
  
'Then whose fault is it?' Mrs. Kido asked tapping her foot.  
  
'Um…the boogie mans?' Jim replied lamely.  
  
'Uh huh,' Mrs. Kido said pointing toward their room. 'You two there right now! I'll come up with a better punishment later. Now GO!'  
  
They both left that room in a run and took safety in their own. 'I thought you said it was ok?' Joe asked glaring at Jim.  
  
'Um…I lied,' Jim admitted as Joe sighed.  
  
'Great!' Joe said, 'Mom's going to kill us when she gets in here.'  
  
'Maybe,' Jim shrugged. 'Ya know what?'  
  
'What?' Joe asked.  
  
'I think Mom loves Butterfly more than us.' Jim said.  
  
'You just now figured that out?' Joe asked staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: That had to have been the crappiest story ever…sorry Butterfly! I tried! I wasn't cut out for Joe fics!  
  
Izzy: That's for sure!  
  
Babyshiro: *sigh* Please people be nice and review? 


	7. Only Child

Babyshiro: ^^ YAY! A character I like! This is for Jellyapple it's a TAI FIC!  
  
Izzy: Tai's not going to like this  
  
Babyshiro: SO!  
  
Izzy: *sigh*  
  
Babyshiro: hope you all like this! I'll make sure it has lots of Tai laughs and stuff!  
  
Izzy: you'll fail  
  
Babyshiro: SHUT UP!  
  
Izzy: …  
  
Disclaim: I do not own thou Digimon  
  
A/N: I'm showing the side or Tai and Kari's relationship…the side you normally don't see!! BUWHAHAHAHAAHAH! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~-  
  
To be an only child! Or not to be! That is the question!  
  
Tai stared at his darling lovable little sister who could do not wrong and cause no evil, the one he loved so dearly…YEAH RIGHT! Ever since she came into the picture mom and dad haven't spent any time with ME! The first child! The cool one! Kari this and Kari that! They act like they've never seen a baby in their life.  
  
Tai walked around Kari's crib as the baby inside cooed and giggled seeing her older brother. 'How wrong…' Tai thought frowning. 'She's can not, be that innocent!'  
  
"I know what your doing Kari," Tai said folding his arms. "You're trying to steel mom and dad away from me! Well guess what? YOU CAN'T! I know what you're playing at and to be blunt I just don't like it! So set your cards out straight and tell me what's in it for you? The attention? Hmmm speak! What scared?"  
  
Kari stared at Tai for a moment letting drool seep out her mouth before bursting into a fit of babyish laughter. She smiled at Tai and reached out tugging on his hand.  
  
"Oh you're trying to butter me up now huh?" Tai asked putting on an I'm-to- good-to-fall-for-that type look. "Well guess what sister? I ain't buying! You can't win me over that easily! It's either you or me sista and it ain't gunna be me!" Tai was now pulling off all these 'bad boy' moves he saw on TV as Kari just sort of watch in awe.  
  
'What the heck is he doing?' Kari wondered in her baby-like mind. 'This is some joke right? What's he talkin bout? Is he loony? Is he ok? I knew it! He's an alien!'  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kari cried so loud Tai had to cover his ears.  
  
"YEAH WELL!" He shouted over her wailing, "I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! YOU YOU YOU YOU PARENT SNATCHER!"  
  
"Taichi Kamiya!" Mrs. Kamiya said picking up Kari and rocking her. "You shouldn't scare your sister like that! She's only a baby!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Tai started. "She has it in for me Mom! She's plotting my doom! She's join forces with the Puppet Show dudes and is going to stuff me! She's EVIL! She's controlling you mind! Don't let her fool you! She's not innocent! She wants your goat!"  
  
"Goat?" Mrs. Kamiya asked staring at her son as if he had lost it. "That's it no more TV for you. Now I know why Mrs. Izumi threw hers out the window. She told me to do the same after what it did to her little boy. He thought he was Super Man and jumped out the window! He got caught in the tree thank heaven! They had to call in the fire department to get him out! And you know what?"  
  
"What?" Tai asked eyes on her.  
  
"He did it again!" Mrs. Kamiya said. "He said that the first try was a minor delay and that he couldn't be Super Man at his age so instead he thought he was Peter Pan and said 'I can fly' and out the window he went, right back into the tree."  
  
"Um…" Tai said thinking 'Poor Kou he always wanted to fly…better not tell mom that he plans on jumping out our window when he comes over…'  
  
"So in conclusion No More TV," Mrs. Kamiya said leaving with Kari. "Your little friend will be over later, please don't try anything stupid."  
  
Later that afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Izumi came over with their little boy Koushirou who was smiling and in perfect condition except for one thing…he was covered in bandages from his little flying adventures.  
  
"Now go run and play with Tai honey," Mrs. Izumi said patting his head before he left to Tai's room. "They grow up so fast! Only yesterday he was jumping out windows screaming 'I can Fly' my little boy."  
  
"Megumi that was only yesterday," Mr. Izumi corrected.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Izumi said, "silly me!" Mrs. Izumi and Mrs. Kamiya left to go chat while the men watched Foot Ball.  
  
In Tai's room Koushirou sat staring out the window with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Kou you're not seriously planning on jumping again are you?" Tai asked his friend.  
  
"Yep!" Kou said happily.  
  
"But every time you do that you end up falling…into a tree," Tai said.  
  
"So," Kou said smile un-fading. "When at first you don't succeed try again! Besides the third times a charm!"  
  
"Whatever you say Kou," Tai muttered thinking. 'This kid really is insane…to much Blues Clues I bet.'  
  
"And you're coming with me!" Kou added.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Tai said wide-eyed. "But!"  
  
"No buts!" Kou said. "Come on it'll be fun I know!"  
  
"…" was Tai's response.  
  
"Oh please oh please don't let me die!" Tai prayed as the two stood on the window seal only a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby!" Kou said. "I've done this a million times no biggie!" Tai just stared at him but that was cut short as Kou grabbed his hand shouting 'Think happy thoughts!!'  
  
"How can I think happy thoughts when I'm falling to my DOOM!!!!" Tai screamed clutching Kou who was singing the Peter Pan song.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kou said laughing as Tai looked at him. This kid was insane! Crazy! Mad!  
  
"Uh oh," Kou said.  
  
"What's uh oh?'" Tai asked frightened.  
  
"Apparently my calculations were off," Kou said smiling nervously. "Were either going to hit the tree or the concrete and there's a 1% chance we'll hit the tree."  
  
Tai's eyes bulged at Kou then at the same time they both started screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" BOOM!  
  
"What…happen?" Tai asked looking at Kou.  
  
"WOW! Amazing!" Kou said happily. "We managed to hit the tree! There was a 1% chance of that too! What luck huh?"  
  
"Kou…" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah?" Kou responded.  
  
"Remind me to NEVER listen to you again," Tai said falling back on the branch.  
  
Later that afternoon after the Cheery Picker came and got them out of the tree…it happened like this.  
  
"Call 911 Koushirou and Tai are stuck in the tree!" Mrs. Kamiya said franticly.  
  
"No prob," Mrs. Izumi said waving calmly. "Calm down this has happened a bunch of times no biggie." She called the fire department that then came down there.  
  
"HI Mr. Clazz!" Kou said waving at the man in the cheery picker.  
  
"Oh man that kids stuck in the tree AGAIN," he said waving at him.  
  
"That's the third time right?" the man next to him said.  
  
"Alright Koushirou what's you excuse this time?" the fireman asked the boy as Tai gave a facial expression that said 'No way'  
  
"Well…I wanted to fly sir," Kou said smiling. "And I took my friend with me! Good thing this tree was here huh?"  
  
"Yes sonny," he said getting them out. "Now don't go doing any jumping out the windows…or anything for that matter like a speeding car or taxi and lord I'm giving him ideas…"  
  
"Ok sir!" Kou said as they put both boys down.  
  
"LAND! REAL LAND!" Tai exclaimed hugging the ground. "I'll never leave you again!" Mrs. Kamiya hugged him tightly as Mrs. Izumi lectured Kou on how jumping from insane heights was bad.  
  
Later on in the day Tai and Kou sat in Tai's room playing with cars when Tai suggested something.  
  
"Kou I need your help!" Tai said standing up.  
  
"With what?" Kou asked.  
  
"I need you to help me get rid of Kari!" Tai said stubbornly.  
  
"Awwww why?" Kou started. "She's kinda cute!"  
  
"SHE'S GOTTEN TO YOU TOO?!?!?" Tai said falling to his knees in a dramatic pose. "Oh woe is me! My own friend corrupted by my sister's evil hand! Oh why? Take me instead!"  
  
"Um…Tai ya ok?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said getting up. "So ya with me or not?"  
  
"I'm with you!" Kou smiled.  
  
"Good!" Tai said.  
  
Minutes later Tai and Kou…who were dressed in Tai's mother and fathers bath robes with lipstick makings crawled on their face through the halls to where Kari slept soundly.  
  
"Move out solider!" Tai said as the two got up and stared at her. "Look at her! Acting all innocent even when she sleeps. HA! Good thing me and you aren't drawn in by her cuteness right Kou? …Kou?"  
  
"Goochi Goo!" Kou said playing with Kari. "There's a good girl! Can you clap? See it's easy! Do it for Kou-kun! Come on! That's a good girl! Your so smart!"  
  
"KOU!" Tai shouted at him causing Kou to get up and salute Tai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! PLAYING WITH THE ENEMY?!"  
  
"NO SIR! YES SIR! WHAT?" Kou exclaimed now confused. "I mean she's so cute! I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Pathetic!" Tai said studying him. "And you call yourself a solider? Letting the enemy get you! She's only tricking you! She wants your goat!"  
  
"She does?" Kou asked miffed. "So the reason I don't got a goat is because she's got it? THAT THEIF! I WANT MY GOAT!"  
  
"Err…not exactly…um…ok!" Tai paused. "Yeah well at least your ready! Now lets put plan one into action!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Kou started. "Plan one under way and … what was plan one?"  
  
"Kou!" Tai said smacking his forehead.  
  
"Ok you get it?" Tai asked Kou after he explained.  
  
"Yep!" Kou chirped.  
  
"Good!" Tai said. "Now lets get plan one ready!"  
  
"Kay!" Kou said.  
  
Tai and Kou lifted Kari out of her crib. Tai made Kou carry her outside.  
  
"Tai!" Kou complained.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Kari's heavy!" Kou whined.  
  
"So rough it!" Tai said as they walk a little farther then stopped right in front of the Trash Can. They gave each other a quick look before putting Kari in it. They headed back in afterwards.  
  
"Well job completed…now lets go eat!" Tai said as he and Kou left for the kitchen.  
  
"Tai?" Mrs. Kamiya asked some time later. "Why was Kari outside in the trash can?"  
  
"Um…I dunno..." Tai said pausing some. "She was in the trash? WOW! Isn't that the darnest thing?"  
  
"Tai," Mrs. Kamiya said now tapping her foot. "Did you put Kari there?"  
  
"Um…maybe," Tai said smiling.  
  
"TIME OUT!" Mrs. Kamiya said pointing to the corner.  
  
"Drat!" Tai said walking over and standing.  
  
"Alright!" Tai said later that day after he was out of the corner. "Plan one failed but Plan two won't!"  
  
"What's plan two?" Kou asked.  
  
"You see…" Tai started whispering it into Kou's ear.  
  
They both walked back outside Kou holding Kari again and breathing heavily due to the fact she was heavy for him. They waited a bit as the Trash guy drove up to get the trash he started dumping out the canisters when Tai walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Mr.!" Tai said.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
  
"We got some trash for you!" Tai grinned thrusting Kari toward him.  
  
The man looked at the kid shaking his head thinking. 'That's the fifth kid this week trying to sell me that 'My sisters trash' line. Man don't they give up?'  
  
"Sorry kido," the man said dumping the last bits of trash away. "I don't take babies." With that he left.  
  
"Dang!" Tai frowned. "So close yet so far!"  
  
"Tai just give up!" Kou said sitting down next to Kari in the grass. "No one wants to take your sister. You're stuck with her! Besides she's cute!"  
  
"Kou did I ever tell you that you are one messed up kid?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yep! Plenty of times!" Kou smiled as he turned to Kari. "I see you! Boo! Kou-kun's gunna get you! Run!" He chased a giggling Kari around tickling her and talking gibberish.  
  
'I don't know what you're saying,' Kari thought as Izzy continued to talk gibberish, 'but keep talking!' They continued to play tag.  
  
Tai sighed as he fell onto the grass looking up at the sky thinking 'Why didn't I just hit the concrete?'  
  
~~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: ^_^  
  
Izzy: I was one screwed up kid…  
  
Babyshiro: I KNOW! Sing the Peter Pan theme song again!  
  
Izzy: …  
  
Babyshiro: ~_^  
  
~~~~~-  
  
Reviews are needed! And if you want a Digi-character tell me which and I'll write a fic of them for you. So far I got Izzy Davis Matt Yolei Mimi Joe and now Tai done so the rest are still open…except Ken…I suppose to write a Ken-fic for my one friend. So all the others are still open!  
  
~~~~~-  
  
R$R 


	8. Birdies in the Outfield

Babyshiro: ^-^ I'm actually continuing my story! Strange ne?  
  
Izzy: Yes very…since you seem to be growing attached to your new love!  
  
Crowd: *gasp*  
  
Babyshiro: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Izzy: Yes you do! Does Megami Kouhosei ring a bell! Your leaving Digimon for it!  
  
Babyshiro: Am not! *gulps*  
  
Izzy: Tsk…tsk…tsk you're in denial  
  
~~~-  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon…*sigh*  
  
~~~~-  
  
Dedication: For Mirei who requested a Sora one. ^-^ For you!  
  
~~~~~-  
  
Birdies in the Outfield  
  
~~~~-  
  
The little girls eyes lit up when her mother told her they were going to see a real live soccer match. She had long to see one in reality. All the TV ones couldn't compare to the real life action. She had seen some of the live versions and she couldn't get enough of them.  
  
"Sora-chan!" her mother called.  
  
"Yes Mama?" little Sora asked.  
  
"Were leaving right after we pick up your little friend Taichi!" her mother smiled.  
  
"Mom!" Sora whined. "He likes being called Tai. Not Taichi!"  
  
"All right Sora alright," Mrs. Takenouchi said calmly. "If you say so."  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Sora muttered happily.  
  
"Come along now," mother said. "We have to leave now or else we won't get good seats."  
  
"YAY!" Sora yelled rushing past her mother to their car. "Come on Mama! Come on! Taichi is waiting!"  
  
"I thought you said it was Tai?" he mother smirked.  
  
"Oops!" Sora blushed. "It…err…it is! I just…err...um…LETS GO!"  
  
"Fine," Mrs. Takenouchi said unlocking the car door as they both settle in. Sora was literally bouncing in her seat.  
  
"TO TAI'S HOUSE!" she called out giggling as they drove away. They pulled into the familiar parkway as Sora jumped out of the car. She ran to the door banging on it excitedly.  
  
"Hello Sora!" Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Hold on." Mrs. Kamiya turned back toward the inside of the house.  
  
"TAI!!" She screeched causing Sora to have to shield her ears. "THEIR HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"  
  
"OKIE MOMMY!" Tai yelled back. Running out smiling his goofy smile. "Heya Sora! Ready to go?" Sora nodded as Tai and her rushed out the door.  
  
"BYE BYE MOMMY!" Tai called back waving.  
  
"They grow up so fast," Mrs. Kamiya said watching them drive away. "Just yesterday he was running in my room crying about his bed time problems."  
  
"Mommy!" little Kari said shyly whilst tugging on her mothers blouse.  
  
"Yes Hikari?" her mother smiled.  
  
"Did you change Taichi-kun's bed sheets?" Kari asked anxiously. "I don't want to be in the same room if they're still wet!"  
  
"I did honey," Mrs. Kamiya laughed. "Don't worry."  
  
"Kay!" Kari smiled running off as fast as her little legs could take her.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!" Tai called just as excited as Sora was when they exited the car toward the soccer field.  
  
"Calm down you two" Mrs. Takenouchi said stifling her laughter, as the two seem to be dancing about the parking lot.  
  
"How can we mama???" Sora asked. "Were going to see a real game! I real soccer match with our favorite team playing!"  
  
"The Blazers of Odaiba!" Tai yelled happily. "Against the opposing Gunners of Renikaba! Of course we all know The Blazers are going to win."  
  
"Yep!" Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whatever you two say," Mrs. Takenouchi stated. "But you'll never know if you don't calm down and come with me to find seats." That silenced them all right. They followed her quietly in peaceful status till they entered the stadium.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Tai shouted. "WERE HERE!"  
  
"Sugoi…" Sora muttered wide-eyed studying the huge stadiums. "So cool!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tai gleefully said. "Awesome!"  
  
They took their appropriates seats as they waited for the game to begin. Mrs. Takenouchi prayed it would start soon. She was finding it hard to keep the two 8 year olds under wraps.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SOCCER MATCH FINALS!" the announcer blared. "THE BLAZERS FROM ODAIBA VERSES THE GUNNERS FROM RENIKABA IN A PROMISING MATCH!" The announcer blared on as Sora watched the teams come out and ready themselves on the field.  
  
"1…2…." The announcer counted down. "3…AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The whistle blew. And the two teams where at it! Blazer's # 22 stole the ball and passed it to # 12 who kicked it in the goal after ten minutes of stalling and fending off opposing players. Within that allotted time he managed to score as Tai and Sora watched it awe screaming their lungs off.  
  
"HEY!" Tai shouted to Sora over the crowd. "ISN'T THIS GREAT?!?!"  
  
"YEAH!" she called back.  
  
"HEY SORA???" Tai asked.  
  
"YEAH TAI???" Sora questioned.  
  
"LOOK AT THOSE BIRDIES!" he pointed toward the sky as a flock of birds flew by.  
  
"Pretty…." Sora mouthed looking at them.  
  
Just then the soccer ball that was just head-butted upward whacked one of the birds causing it to cry in pain.  
  
"ARRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!" the bird shrieked falling.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Sora's mother said as the crowd gapped. It landed right near them as Tai and Sora stared at it for a long period of time. It wasn't moving.  
  
"Is it dead?" Tai asked.  
  
"I dunno…" Sora shrugged.  
  
"Lets see!" Tai exclaimed taking the straw from his finished off soda and poked it at the bird.  
  
"QUACK!" it chirped.  
  
"Hey I thought you were a bird!" Sora snapped.  
  
"Err…. ARK!" the bird squawked.  
  
"Now it's a bird again????" Tai said confused.  
  
"…"  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
"ARK!" the bird shot up after Tai's constant poking and pecked at the poor boys head.  
  
"OWWW!" Tai shouted whacking it. "STOP!" Tai whacked the bird hard hitting it into the outfield where it hit the opposing teams player.  
  
"Oopsy…" Tai said hiding behind Sora. The reff gave the signal. It was official. The player was out cold. The game ended with a bang. The Blazers won 56 to 23. Apparently Tai had knocked out The Gunners key player.  
  
"Well that was err interesting," Mrs. Takenouchi smiled while taking the two home.  
  
"Really," Sora smiled. "Tai's got good aim! Hitting like that!"  
  
"Ya really think so?" Tai blushed.  
  
"Of course!" Sora smiled. Tai blushed harder as Sora grinned. Maybe she'd have a boyfriend sooner than she thought. Taichi Kamiya seemed like a worthy candidate. She settled back in her seat. Maybe…  
  
~~~-  
  
Babyshiro: That…was…err…crappy….. I'm so sorry Mirei! I will do better next time!  
  
Izzy: Yeah right…  
  
Babyshiro: I WILL!  
  
Izzy: whatever…  
  
Babyshiro: a review would be nice…. even though I really don't deserve one -__-  
  
~~~~-  
  
PLEASE FOLKS! I need you all to request a character! One I haven't done yet! It can't be Ken though…I have him reserved. 


	9. Babysitter Dilemma

Babyshiro: I'm actually continuing this! *Light shines and music plays*  
  
Izzy: Where'd that music come from?!?! *Head snaps back and forth*  
  
Babyshiro: ^^ Somewhere out there....  
  
Izzy: *blink*  
  
Babyshiro: ^___^  
  
~  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Digimon.  
  
A/N: This is for Neostar! Who requested a Wallace fic!  
  
~  
  
Babysitter Dilemma  
  
~  
  
"Wallace! Wallace" two twins Digimon chanted jumping up and down on the young blonde child's bed.  
  
"Gummimon Kokomon!" the blonde exclaimed trying to calm them. (A/N: I got their in-training form's names from a website...I don't know if they are right or not.) "You're going to get me in trouble! Stop causing so much noise!"  
  
"We're sorry Wallace," both the Digimon said big-eyed.  
  
Not immune to their cuteness; the five year old blonde picked them both up and hugged them tightly.  
  
"It's ok!" Wallace smiled. "I just don't want either of you found out. They might take you away and I wouldn't like that!"  
  
"Ok Wallace!" Gummimon smiled as Kokomon nodded in understanding.  
  
"Great!" Wallace grinned.  
  
"WALLACE!" an older feminine voice yelled. "WALLACE!!"  
  
"COMING!!!" Wallace yelled back. Sighing he drug himself down the stairs toward the voice.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"I have to go out for a few and I'm leaving you in the care of Olga," she stated simply, as if it wasn't a big deal, sad thing is; it was.  
  
"OLGA?!?!?" Wallace's eyes lit up in terror. Anything but Olga!  
  
Olga was an abnormally large women, she was like 7 foot something; in Wallace's eyes. She reeked of rotten onions, which made his eyes want to water every second she stood near. She wore an army like attire with thick boots that could crush a man without applying much pressure what so ever. She had black hair, which was pulled back in a tight bun, and cold black eyes, a child's worse nightmare lay in her attitude. She was cold, and hated children. She wanted nothing more than to crush all fun they ever had. How could anyone leave such a women in the care of a child was beyond him.  
  
"Yes Wallace," She nodded gathering up her supplies for wherever it was she was leaving for. "It's only for a while."  
  
If you could literally just drop dead, Wallace was sure he would. But Nooooooooooooooooooooo! He had to be in perfect health.  
  
"B-but...YOU CAN'T!" Wallace whined.  
  
"I can and I just did!" She smiled. "Perk up Wally. It will only be for a while."  
  
'No use arguing, why do Grown-ups gotta be such a pain?' Wallace thought sourly.  
  
"Fine," he said pout-like.  
  
"Great!" she smiled as she walked over, opened the door, and there stood---- -his nightmare.  
  
"Hello," she said with a heavy accent, of what? He couldn't tell, it sounded more like Heeloh than hello, but what did he know?  
  
"H-hi," he heard himself squeak. Greeaaatt. Number one rule with babysitters; never show weakness. They'll eat'cha alive if ya do.  
  
She was already smirking like she'd won. Oh how wrong was she.  
  
"Come along now," she stated as my last chance walked out the door; waving goodbye. Oh heck I was so screwed.  
  
The Door Shut  
  
'She shut the door!' Wallace felt his eyes bulge. 'How could she shut the door! That was like signing my fate over to that she devil!'  
  
"Well...err," I was at a lost for words.  
  
"If I was told correct it is your," there was a long pause as her face twisted into a somewhat sadistic smile. "Dinner time?"  
  
If horrifying background music was possible to playing in real life right when it was needed; I swear it would be right now! Again.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! She'd try to poison me! Oh why can't I get my Digimon to kick her butt why? Why?  
  
"And you'll be having my personal fav," she said walking toward the kitchen. "Roast Liver and raw. good old fashion vegetables."  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
"Roast Liver?" Blah! Nasty! Child Abuse!  
  
"Yes.it will be ready in a few," She said making her way to the kitchen.  
  
'Enough time for me to hide!' he thought running up to his room and shutting the door.  
  
"Wallace?" Gummimon and Kokomon chirped jumping him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Wallace grinned.  
  
"Wallace! Wallace!" They said jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on guys! Ya gotta be quiet!" Wallace ordered.  
  
"Why?" they both said.  
  
"Olga."Wallace shudder.  
  
"You mean the psycho.." One started.  
  
".Women who is your babysitter?" the other finished.  
  
Wallace nodded as the two Digimon gave him sympathetic looks.  
  
"I say." Gummimon grinned.  
  
"WE TEACH HER A LESSON!" Kokomon yelped.  
  
"Yeah! Digimon style!" Gummimon and Kokomon then began to rave on ideas.  
  
"WAAALLLAACCEE!" Olga screamed from downstairs. "DINNER TIME!" In fake dramatics Wallace fell to his knees screaming silently "NOO!" He managed to get up and walk silently down the stairs Gummimon and Kokomon giving little cheers for him. When Wallace had left Gummimon turned to Kokomon.  
  
"He's a goner." Gummimon stated.  
  
"Yep." Kokomon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sit!" Olga ordered as Wallace obediently sat down. "Eat!"  
  
Eyes scanning the liv-OH MAN! What was that stuff? She claims its liver, but.did it just move? I swear to god it just moved! It blinked! It blinked at me!  
  
Olga watched as Wallace scooped up a portion of the meal and forced it into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm this is.good." he gulped it down lying through his teeth. 'It's moving! EEW! IT'S MOVING!!'  
  
"Yes!" Olga nodded getting up. "My own special receipt! You can have desert after you finish the rest. I shall prepare."  
  
'She serious?' Wallace thought looking back down at his plate. 'The whole thing? Eeee.'  
  
He slowly got up and made his way to the trashcan and threw it away returning to his seat as though never leaving. Hey, after watching so many James Bond flicks you'd think he would have learned a thing or two ne?  
  
"Desert!" Olga announced sitting it in front of him. It looked worse than the liver. IT MOVED TOO!  
  
'Is it possible she created a new form of life?' Wallace wondered as he poked his fork into it. 'It looks worse than that green purple blob Digimon Gummimon and Kokomon were telling me about.' He put it into his mouth and tried not to vomit afterwards. It tasted like puke that had been regurgitated then swallowed again then regurgitated once more!  
  
"Now finish!" Olga's voice seemed to threaten. Wallace wanted anything more than to scream, "IT'S ALIVE!" at the top of his lungs as he put the rest of the not-so-tasty desert into his mouth, not swallowing.  
  
"Good," she smiled. "Off to bed with you!"  
  
"WHA?!" Wallace gapped.  
  
"CHEW YOUR FOOD!" Olga roared. "It's not proper to speak with your mouth full!" Gulping it down, he was pretty sure his face was green, or that he would die of food poisoning.or maybe barf to his heart's content.BUT ANYWAY!  
  
"It's only 6:30!" Wallace whined.  
  
"6:30?!" Olga exclaimed. "Why! Back in the old country little boys went to bed at 5:00! And woke up at 6 am in the morning! Off to bed with you now!"  
  
'What country is this?' Wallace thought frowning as he marched up to bed.  
  
'He's finally gone,' Olga thought grinning as she flopped onto the couch and turned of the TV to her favorite opera show.  
  
The music, unfortunately, made it's way to Wallace's room.  
  
"THAT'S LOUD!" Gummimon complained.  
  
"Yeah!" Kokomon said. "NO LIKE!"  
  
"Get use to it." Wallace muttered pulling a pillow over his head. "As long as she's here.were doomed to it.."  
  
"Or not.." Gummimon said innocently.  
  
"Wha?" Wallace asked, but that was soon answered as he heard a loud FUMPF!  
  
"WALLACE!!" he heard the women screech.  
  
Wallace's eyes went wide as he made his way down the stairs. He couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene. Olga had broken the sofa. It was gone! No more! She smashed it!  
  
"I didn't do it!" Wallace said snickering. She was glaring at him but said nothing as she grumbled.  
  
"You'll have to pay for that you know." Wallace added smirking. Sweet Revenge for Food Poisoning.  
  
She seemed to be boring daggers into him now as she collected what was left of it and put the pieces aside. What he wasn't telling her was.that couch had broken down many times before. But a little humiliation never hurt anyone right?  
  
Wallace walked up the stairs as Gummimon and Kokomon started chanting 'Ding Dong the Snitch has fell! The Snitch has fell! Ding Dong the Snotty Snitch has fell!"  
  
"Right on her fat butt too!" Kokomon laughed as he jumped onto Wallace's shoulder. Gummimon was hoping on the bed grinning widely. Wallace couldn't help but laugh as images of the older women flat on her behind replayed in his head.  
  
Maybe having a babysitter wasn't so bad after all..YEAH RIGHT!  
  
-  
  
Babyshiro: .*cowers* that was crap!  
  
Izzy: yep.  
  
Babyshiro: Forgive me! *bows* for I know not what I have done!  
  
Izzy: *cocks an eyebrow* *shakes head*  
  
-  
  
A/N: I need more requested chars! Ones that haven't been requested! Everyone Ken and Cody, because I already have people for them! PLLEEAASE! 


End file.
